Dancing
by Ernie628
Summary: They stay in this moment for as long as they can, but the world crashes in, and she whispers one last goodbye before boarding the plane...Tommy/Kim


Dancing

_Summary:_ They stay in this moment for as long as they can, but the world crashes in, and she whispers one last goodbye before boarding the plane…

_Author's Note: _Shipping began for me with Tommy and Kim on MMPR, I was only about 6 or so, but I loved them together and was so sad when Kim left. Several years later, I randomly turned on the tv, and there was Tommy on Dino Thunder! As I watched the show, I started thinking about the old Power Rangers and then I watched the old movie and then I read some fics…and then after a while I decided to write my own. Although I'm 20 and no longer a kid, Power Rangers has a special place in my heart as do my first OTP, Tommy and Kim! 'Dancing' by Elisa was my inspiration for this! Thank you for reading, enjoy (sorry this AN is insanely long)!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, Power Rangers or the song!

* * *

He can feel the soft beating of her heart, the warm wetness of her tears, and the gentle brush of her ragged breath as she tries hard to hold in the sobs threatening to escape. She's clutching his jacket, trying to be as close as she can in such a public place. Her small frame is pressed against him, trying to soak in these last moments together. They aren't good at goodbyes. The longest they've been apart in the three years they've been together has been barely three weeks at the most, and now, they both know it could be months until they can hold each other again. His fingers gently stroke her hair, as he too tries to keep his emotions in check. He doesn't know how to let her go. He's spent three years trying to show her he loves her in every way and now he has to love her enough to let her follow her dreams. Is it selfish that he wants her to stay?

She's sniffling, trying so hard to be brave and strong, but she wants nothing more than to stay warm in his arms, safe and sound. The sounds of people rushing around the airport fades and she focuses on the sound of his heart, the hum of his breathing, the soft words of love he's whispering. She knows without a doubt he's the only man she will ever love like this. He has every part of her, body and soul. There are no secrets, they are practically one heart living in two bodies. Is it foolish to believe they could really have this forever?

They stay in this moment for as long as they can, but the world crashes in, and she whispers one last goodbye before boarding the plane. He waits until the plane takes off, his heart flying away, before he leaves.

* * *

If only he could have known the pain that would come, the loss, the devastation, and the lonely ache that would follow him for years. When he wants to torture himself on those dark and empty nights, he pretends his pillow is her, and he holds her for one last time before letting her go again. He wishes he could remember the way she smelled, tasted, the way she fit so perfectly against him. The years have dimmed the memories, robbed him of the beauty of her face, stolen the secret moments he once held close. She's a shadow now, a figment, a whisper in the dark. Half the time he wonders if she was merely a dream. Maybe it's time for him to wake up, and join the real world again. He's been in a fog for so long, wanting to hang on and let go, conflicted with love and hate, sadness and anger, the past and the present.

Time has been just as cruel to her. In breaking his heart, she broke her own, and she exists as half of a whole, forever incomplete. In the silence of night, the light of the moon as her only witness, she lets herself remember. If she closes her eyes, and tries really hard, she can still hear the soft music that played the night they first made love, she can still feel the warmth of his skin, she can remember how it felt to be loved, totally and completely. She misses him. She wants to go back, change it all, but there is no rewind button, and she can't erase her mistakes. She has learned to live with that ever present heaviness in her heart, she carries a cross that weighs her down more and more each day.

It's been well over a decade, but they can't let go, they won't let go. Someday they will find their way back to each other again...


End file.
